The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine systems, and more particularly to a micromixer.
Turbine systems may include a micromixer, where air distribution to an individual air-fuel pipe should remain at a mean average value of the overall flow. The micromixer typically includes a plurality of pipes or tubes, each having an inlet, where the plurality of inlets are all located in a single, defined axial plane. Due to upstream conditions, such as the flow experiencing a sharp turn just prior to entering the inlets, non-uniform mass flow often prevails, thereby hindering overall system performance.